Yugi's Miracle Boredom Cureall
by Bardicsidhe
Summary: The kiddies are stuck in Pegasus' Castle for the day--the Duels don't start until tomorrow and they've got all afternoon to be bored. What to do? Ask Yugi...
1. Sunglasses and Fruit of the Loom

_April 29, 2005 - Edits. Many edits. Good lord, I was an awful little fangirl._

* * *

**Yugi's Miracle Boredom Cure Scene One: Sunglasses and Fruit of the Loom**

_Joey: In addition…Scylla does not own Ra-Ban__ or Fruit of 'da Loom_

_Tristan: ...Thanks for pointing that out. chases Joey back into the ficcie_

**Note: **If this had been a part of the story…which we're all thanking God it's not…this would have taken place the afternoon after Kaiba's soul was sealed into a card. Don't attack me for making the characters a little less bothered than they should be about that…we all know they rarely ever react to situations that they should be worried by…for instance, Yugi's drastic change in appearance…and that nice glowing pyramid…and being forced to attack monsters in the Shadow Realm…

* * *

"Joey, are you as bored as I am?" A small voice asked. Joey nodded and stretched, sprawled across the opposite couch. "Bored as it gets. Got something planned?" 

"No, that's why I asked you."

"Do I look like I got something planned?"

"No."

"Hmph." Joey turned over onto his back and thought he'd go to sleep...for the fourth time that afternoon. Instead, he heard socks padding across the hardwood floor of the common room at Pegasus's castle. Then, something small and hard flew through the air and landed with a metallic 'click' on his chest. He picked it up and examined it with one hand, rubbing the spot where it landed with the other. A pair of sunglasses. "What 'da...?"

In answer, there was only a chuckle. Yugi walked up and stood over him, a pair of wraparound Ra-Bans perched on his small nose. "Ever seen _Risky Business_?"

"Yeah. Why? Oh..._no. _Not in a million years."

"You _said _you were bored. Now take your pants off."

"Are you insane!" _Being locked in this stupid castle has finally cost the poor kid what was left of his brain..._

"No. This is going to be _fun_." The last word almost came out as a snarl. Adorable violet eyes narrowed and tiny brow furrowed menacingly.

_I guess you don't handle boredom well? _"Okay, okay, just tell me what I hafta do."

Tea looked up from her magazine in surprise at the thumping from outside her bedroom. She rolled over onto her stomach and hung her head over the edge of the bed, trying to peer through the cracked door. Nothing. She leaned over a little more and flicked out a hand to tug the door open further...

Music blasted Tea's face at nearly the same time as Tristan and Bakura galloped into her room through the hall entry. Caught off guard, Tea lost her balance and thudded onto the floor. The boys looked down at her with identical surprised grins.

"Problems?" Sarcasm was heavy in Tristan's voice as one eyebrow quirked.

"_No_." Tea shot back in an irritated whisper, and leaped to her feet, motioning toward the common room.

"Ahhh, I see you're wondering the same thing we were." Ryou crossed his arms. "Any idea what's going on in there?"

"Well, I was _about _to find out when you two losers knocked me off the bed."

"We didn't knock you off...you _fell _off!" Tristan had yet to lower his voice. Tea shushed him, but it was too late...he'd already given the game away. The music cut dead, and the thumping stopped. Tristan crept toward the door and peeked out, while Tea and Bakura climbed onto the bed and pressed their ears against the wall.

Still nothing. Tristan sighed and pulled his head back into the bedroom. "Well...I guess whatever it was--"

All of a sudden familiar piano chords rang from the sound system on the other side of the wall. Tea and Tristan exchanged glances. _What on Earth...?_

_WHAM! _The door crashed into the side of Tristan's head and threw him backward, as two teenage boys in white shirts, briefs, and sunglasses slid into Tea's bedroom in their socks. The taller one played an imaginary guitar, while the smaller of the two frantically ran his fingers over an air-piano. They sang along to the vocals screaming from the speakers at the top of their lungs, and stood back-to-back, posturing like a pair of platinum superstars.

The Tea and Tristan on the bed could only sit and watch, stunned. Tristan sat on the floor, nursing a sore cheek and glaring up at them.

When the song ended, there was a moment of silence. Joey and Yugi lifted their sunglasses and grinned.  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All at once, Tea was pounding on Bakura's back and laughing fit to kill--the ice blond bent double and clutching his sides desperately as the rest of him shook. Satisfied, Joey and Yugi joined in the laughter and dropped to the floor, still back-to-back, helpless with mirth. Tristan continued to glare. Eventually, Joey wiped away the tears and noticed his best friend only a few feet away. "What's wrong, Tristan?"

"I have one question for you two."

"What?" Yugi plucked the sunglasses off of his face and whacked Bakura with them, who was still giggling.

Tristan smirked. "Why didn't you tell us?" And with that, he hurdled the pair on the floor and lunged for the door to the commons.


	2. Pillow Fights in Their Underwear

**Scene Two: Dance lessons, conga lines and pillowfights**

**

* * *

**

Joey was the first one into the commons after Tristan. "NO! No way in _hell_!"

"What's his problem?" Tea jerked a thumb at the blonde's disappearing backside. Bakura gulped nervously. "I don't know…but I don't think we should doubt a reaction like that!" He leaped off the bed and swung around the corner…just in time to see Tristan slipping a disc into the CD player, while Joey darted from side to side behind him, trying to snatch the thing away. Strains of Neil Diamond blasted out of the speakers, knocking them both backwards.

Yugi and Tea rushed out into the open almost simultaneously, and with one arm protecting his face from the dust particles flying out of the speaker covers, Yugi fought his way to the sound system and twitched the volume knob. Mr. Diamond went quiet and Yugi dropped in front of the console, shaking his head to clear the ringing. Bakura crouched next to him. "You all right?"

Joey and Tristan were tangled on the other side of the room, unconscious. Tea dropped onto the couch. "Never underestimate the power of that man's voice."

As everyone recovered, Mai had the poor taste to walk in. What she saw was two boys sitting against the stereo together (one in his underwear), two boys lying unconscious in a corner (one _also _in his underwear) and Tea with an impassive expression on her face.

"Is this a bad time?" Mai asked, with patent lightness.

"Not if you've got some decent music in that bag of yours."

"Well of course I've got music…what happened?"

"Long story." Tea jumped up and sauntered over to the CD player. She patted Bakura on the head. "How's Yugi?"

"I'm fine." Yugi rubbed at his ears and got up—immediately spying Mai and blushing five shades of red. The blonde girl simply crossed her arms and gave him a questioning look. "You've got five seconds to start explaining before I die laughing."

It took five seconds and more to explain. By the time he'd satisfied Mai's curiosity, Joey and Tristan were starting to revive. The latter wore an apologetic expression. "Sorry, that's what I get for borrowing someone's burned CD…they're never labeled!"

"Who did you borrow it from?"

"Uh…I don't remember…" Tristan exchanged nervous glances with Joey. Mai waved her hand dismissively. "Ah, forget it. I don't want to know."

"But it's NOT mine-!" Joey leaped up in defense of his honor—forgetting just long enough about his current apparel to give everyone a good look at him. Mai snickered. "Good one. I give that blush a 9.6 for effort, and a 10 for originality. Now put on some pants?"

Bakura collected the missing articles, and returned them to their owners, who dragged them on hastily. Several minutes elapsed before Joey and Yugi resumed their normal coloring. Tristan migrated toward the stereo again. Yugi looked suspicious. "Please tell me you know what you're subjecting us to this time?"

"Yup." Another CD went into the player, and everyone cringed in anticipation.

"Good heaven…where are you getting this stuff?" Mai dashed for the stereo.

"OW! My ears…they're bleeding!" Tea snickered.

"What would you play? Disney theme songs?" Tristan sneered. Tea glowered in response.

"Hey, don't you listen to those, Tristan?" Joey asked honestly. Tristan tried unsuccessfully to ignore him.

"Quit fighting. I hereby claim next song." Mai dashed back to her room and returned with her own music, which she popped in.

"Now _that_ is music!" Yugi leaped out energetically, grabbed Mai's arms and looped them around his neck. The others watched them move, stunned—not for the first time that day.

"I HATE that song!"

"Can't we just listen to…" Tristan's eyes lit up and he disappeared for a few minutes…returning with another CD. Mai examined the cover. "The Miami Sound Machine? You've _got_ to be kidding me. My _parents _liked them!"

"I'm not kidding. And since you wouldn't let my last one finish, I demand we listen to this one." He pointed at a track number. The blonde girl sighed and threw up her hands. "Fine. Come to think of it, that's not a bad idea. Everybody up!" She shoved a squat coffee table to one side and stood in the center of the room, hands on her hips. "Line up behind me. Tristan, once you press play, you take the rear."

"All right!" Tristan punched the air and stood ready to hit 'play.' Meanwhile, Mai directed the troops, who remained unmoving and were currently considering her with wary expressions. She crossed her arms. "Haven't any of you ever danced in a Conga line?"

"I've danced the chicken dance…does that count?"

Everyone cautiously hid their snickers for Tea's benefit (or was it fear?).

"Um…not quite. So, getting back to my question…?"

"I have." Yugi raised his hand

"Me too." Bakura and Joey nodded.

"Okay, Tea, stand behind me and put your hands on my waist."

"Huh?" The other girl looked clueless…and just a tad worried. Yugi smiled at her. "Don't worry…we'll teach you!" With everyone's help, they maneuvered Tea into position and lined up behind her—Yugi, Joey, Bakura…and Tristan, waiting eagerly at the stereo console. Mai looked over her shoulder and smiled encouragement at the smaller girl. "Now, just watch my feet and do what I do. It's really easy…you'll catch on in no time. Tristan?"

"Got it!" Tristan mashed the play button and jumped into line behind Bakura.

"OOF! Not yet!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Come shake your body baby do that conga…" 

"Tea, I'm not a life preserver. Can you remove your nails from my skin, please?"

"Joey, will you stop trying to trip me? It was only funny the first time…"

"Who said I was _trying _Yug?"

Two minutes later… 

"I should have known this wouldn't work."

"Oh, do cheer up Tristan."

"Are we having fun yet?"

"Not until Yugi takes his hands off my…"

"Er…sorry Tea!"

"Does somebody else want to take the lead? My ribs are sore."

"Come on shake your body baby do that conga!" 

"Out of shape, Mai?"

"No…but now I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of _Shining Fingers_."

"What?"

"Oh…forget it!" Mai stalked over to the refrigerator and got herself a soda. Tristan snickered. "It's okay that you watch an Anime other than ours."

Everybody was already bored with that particular gag, and so Mai's response is lost to us. The song came to a close, and the group collapsed into chairs, weak once more with boredom.

"Now what?"

"Heck if I know."

"We could always just…"

"No." Joey interrupted. Yugi sat back. "Darnit. You're no fun when there's girls involved."

"Hey, I have my pride. I'm _not _going to run around in my…erm…well, you know…in front of 'da girls!"

Tea and Mai grinned at each other. "But you didn't have problems with _me _seeing them before Mai got here!"

"Uh…" Joey started to turn slightly pink again.

"And so you're saying that you _do _run around in your underwear when there's no girls around?"

"You're saying you _don't_ when there's no boys around?" Bakura leaned forward, innocently earnest in his curiosity. Once again, the two girls looked at each other and immediately burst into laughter.

"Well _of course _we do! Pillow fights in our underwear! Of _course_!" Mai smacked her forehead dramatically. "I guess it must have just slipped my mind."

Nearly every male in the room currently wore a round-eyed, vacant expression. Tea gave Mai a subtle high-five. The older girl winked at her. "Score one for the babes." Tea snickered.


End file.
